


Strangers

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [2]
Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Jane was always aware of personal boundaries but still she let the wild man touch her. Featuring the first meeting of Tarzan & Jane in Disney's movie Tarzan. Pls RR.





	Strangers

Tarzan was watching the strange creature in front of him. It was raining & they were sitting on a branch of a tree.

He had seen many creatures before but this one was unique. It was covered by strange yellow thing. He wanted to under that.

He himself was a stranger in his gorilla clan but this one seemed more stange. He looked at its hand with was just like him. Its heart was beating like him. Could be there any similarity between them?

Jane was watching the strange activities of the strange wild man. When he touched her she felt very embarrassed first. But then she realized it was nothing but innocent curiosity. He was fully grown man but a child inside.

She was always afraid of strangers. As a young lady she was always aware of her personal boundaries among strangers. But this time she let him to come near her, touch her.

Because she felt that they were not strangers anymore.


End file.
